


Study Date

by ForTheLoveOfChuck



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:13:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfChuck/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfChuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Draco have been secretly meeting for the past 6 months to study. Hermione doesn't want Draco to let the proverbial "cat out of the bag"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatsiaDreyar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsiaDreyar/gifts).



> This is for the winner if my Facebook fanfic contest.  
> Yes, it is from moaning myrtle's POV..sorry..

Studying is a tedious thing; especially when you are as smart as Draco Malfoy. Sometimes you cheat the "your house relations only" unspoken rule. Sometimes you become attached to a bushy haired brunette who is even smarter than you are. Sometimes, you shack up with them just for the fun of it. 

Or maybe you don't. 

I don't know what **you** would do, but here at Hogwarts... we do things a bit differently. The nerdy hate each other. Well not all; just two... a pair of first years from the nineties: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Those two hated each other with a passion! Or at least they did to the public eye. In reality; they were great friends, and in my opinion, in love with each other. But that's just me; little old me. My name is Myrtle, and this is the tale of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy.

 

A friendship is sometimes forged in the heart of hate. Pure hate. The kind of hate that makes you uncomfortable in the same room with them; but I don't get to choose where I'm stuck. It's a typical Monday when the train brings students back. All but one. 

 

Draco Malfoy, a seasoned ass, did not come back on the train because his father brought him directly to the headmaster's office. Draco was failing potions. 

 

"What do you mean there's nothing to do? He's failing. It's your job to fix it." Lucius exclaims.

 

"I mean, simply put, that it it's not my responsibility to keep kid's grades at a satisfactory level. I'd suggest getting him a tutor if you are that concerned." Albus Dumbledore responds calmly. 

 

"And who would you suggest?" Lucius snarks.

 

"Well, there is a young lady in his year that is well on her way to being the best witch in this generation." Dumbledore answers, smirking slightly. 

 

"No. I refuse to study with Hermione." Draco pipes up.

 

"You'll have to. Just make sure that your grades improve or I will remove you from the school." Lucius tells his son as he glides out of the office to leave. "And don't throw such a fit over this Granger girl. Just fix your grades."

 

"Are you serious?" Draco mutters as he stomps off to the dormitory.

 

"No, I'm not sirius, he's in azkaban." Dumbledore mutters sarcastically under his breath, slumping back into his chair. 

 

* * *

 

So Draco reluctantly went to find Hermione to request her help. He took her up to Albus' office and had him explain the situation.

 

"You want  **me** to tutor  **him**? But he hates me, he thinks I'm the worst scum to walk the earth. Why would I ever sign up to do that?" Hermione asks as calmly as she can manage. 

 

"I understand that Hermione, I know he is rude, and a prat. But I really need this favor from you." Albus says, "And... If you do this I will make sure you get the new books you were waiting for next year."

 

"fine. But, I am not telling the whole school that I am stuck tutoring Malfoy. No way." Hermione concedes 

 

"Then don't tell them." Albus chuckles, watching Hermione huff out of his office. 

 

* * *

 

The first time those two ever showed up in my bathroom I knew something was going to happen. The very first day that they studied there I only managed to read their faces because they didn't talk. It wasn't until 2 weeks later that I would figure out why; Draco had called Her a mudblood in front of the whole dining hall. As bad as slander gets, and untrue. You can't help who a person's parents were. Mine were an ax murderer and a milk man. But they didn't talk for the first five or six meetings. Just studied and glared at each other at every chance. then one day they did start to acknowledge the other's presence. And a beautiful friendship emerged. 

 

"I'm sorry that I called you a mudblood." Malfoy reluctantly mutters out. "You're not as bad as I thought you were."

 

"Thanks. That means a whole lot." Hermione answers back sarcastically, glaring at Draco.  

 

"Yeah... it was really rude... truce?" Draco mutters as they burst into a fit of giggles, breaking the glare.

 

"Yeah truce I guess." Hermione says and sits back down to study. Visibly happier. 

 

About ten minutes later Hermione gets and heads towards the door to go back to the dorms.

 

"Hey, this is actually gonna be fun. Don't tell anyone, but I won't mind seeing you every Tuesday and Thursday." Draco says with a strange smile on his face. 

 

"No, it won't be too bad. I'll see you in potions tomorrow." Hermione says leaving. 

 

"Yeah, see you." Draco mutters as he watched her leave. Then headed toward his own dorm a few minutes later. 


End file.
